kotatsu
by gochyu
Summary: ONE SHOT: Surprise! More smut, but this time it involves a kotatsu and almost getting caught.


**A/N: I don't know why I keep writing smut... BUT here I am again back with incest smut. Fucking sue me. Anywho, this is sort of a sequel to 'mornings'. Enjoy you hentais.**

Sitting under the kotatsu, Len flips through the different channels debating whether he wants to watch some sort of shoujo anime or a comedy program where the hosts get to abuse their guests if they get questions wrong and et cetera. He decides on the latter, his attention focused on the TV program as his mom walks into the room.

"Where's your sister?" she asks. He shrugs. "Have you seen her?" She continues.

"I don't know mom. Just because we're twins doesn't mean I know her every waking move." Len complains, folding his arms across his chest.

His mom shrugs off the attitude, _teenagers_ , she thought and walks into the next room.

Len's eyebrows knit as he lifts the kotatsu's blanket revealing Rin; Her mouth tightly wound around Len's erection, eyes closed, as her head bobs up and down.

"Rin, we're going to get caught." She ignores him and sucks harder. "Mom's in the other room!" He whisper-yells.

She takes him in deeper but not to the hilt and it drives Len mad. He lets the blanket go. His forearms resting against the table as his head hangs. It takes all his will power not to buck his hips into her. His fists clench as her teeth lightly graze his mid shaft and he groans.

"Rin." He moans breathlessly. He wasn't sure if she heard him or not, but she suddenly quickens her pace. Small wet sounds seeping from under the table. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His hips buck forward and Rin quickly pulls back. He sighs. He's going to get blue balls if she keeps this up. A minute later he feels her soft lips plant chaste kisses against the length of his cock. Len's eyebrows knit again as she takes his length back into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his tip. He hangs his head lower as his toes curl. She was getting good at this. The familiar warm feeling accumulated against his groin and he bucks forward again. And like last time, Rin pulls back. Len frowns placing his hands under the blanket and grabbing Rin's face as he pulls her forward. She parts her lips and Len's cock slips back into her mouth. Tip to hilt. The inside of her throat feels so tight. _Shit it feels so good,_ he thought as he continues throat fucking his sister. Her hands grip onto his thighs, as her eyes shut tightly.

"A..Almost there." He gapes, face flushing red as he holds his breath. Rin's lips harshly come in contact with Len's base, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. He cums, Rin coughs, her finger nails digging into the skin of his thighs as her eyes roll back before he finally lets her go. They exhale in unison and it's quiet for a moment. _Maybe I over did it,_ Len thinks.

After a while Rin crawls out from under the kotatsu. Her lips slightly swollen. Len scratches the back of his neck and looks at her. _She doesn't seem mad._

"R..Rin-" He starts, but she immediately gets up and walks upstairs. Assumingly into her room. A door slams. _Yup. She's mad._ Len focuses on the TV again. Some guy getting hit with a giant exercise ball for who-knows-what. He switches the TV off and sits in silence for five minutes before heading upstairs to check on Rin.

"Are you mad?" He asks while entering her room. He automatically locks it. Something they'd always do just in case _something_ happens. It's a force of habit now. When she doesn't answer, Len sits on the edge of her bed, Rin wrapped in her fluffy white sheets.

"Riiiiiiiiiin." He whines, trying to get her attention, but she turns to her side, away from Len. Len slips under the covers, turning Rin on her back as he settles himself in between her soft thighs before pressing butterfly kisses against her skin.

"Rin, I'm sorry I was so rough again." He mumbles. His hot breath against her milky skin sends her to nirvana. He grips onto her waist and pulls her core closer to his face. She squeals, surprised by the sudden movement. Shifting under his sister's skirt, Len's nose brushes against Rin's clothed clit. Moving the fabric to the side as his tongue pokes out to lick a stripe up her folds and she trembles. Rin swings her right leg over Len's shoulder, her core practically begging for his tongue. Slowly, he pushes his wet muscle into her, tongue dipping in and out of her pussy. One of his hands resting atop of her flat stomach, the other hooked under her left thigh. Rin's hands automatically find their way into Len's hair, accidentally undoing his pony tail. Her hips bucking forward and Len pulls back. He pushes the thick duvet to the side. His bangs sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead.

"Stay still." He breathes, going back to slowly tongue fucking Rin. He felt his shorts tighten.

"More, Len. More." She pleads. His tongue rubs light circles against her clit, before inserting a finger inside her. She moans and he slips another finger, slowly pumping in and out of her. Len could see how frustrated Rin was getting and he grinned. _Serves her right,_ he thought before he quickens his pace, nipping softly at her clit and she yelps, like a small puppy. Rin's hips were moving on their own now, rolling into Len's fingers as she grips onto the sheets.

"I'm about to cum." She warns. Len replaces his fingers with his tongue, wriggling the muscle inside of her, his thumb rapidly drawing circles against her throbbing clit. She convulses, cumming onto Len's lips and he licks her clean.

"I'm hard again."

Rin shyly spreads her legs, her face almost the same shade as a tomato, inviting Len to fuck her. He pushes his shorts down along with his boxers, his erection bouncing upwards. Stroking himself a few times before inserting his shaft into his naughty twin sister. She mewls as every inch of her brother makes its way inside of her.

"Len." His name rolls off the tip of her tongue as her back arches. He takes that as an invitation to plant small kisses along her exposed torso, pulling her shirt up a little more and finally over her head. Her small breasts perk up as he kisses in between them. They're small, but enough for him. He loved everything about his bratty lover. From her annoying attitude to the way she shows affection, which is very odd because Len never knows if she's playing with him or being sincere. Their fingers intertwine and he pins her hands above her head, slowly rocking his hips into hers. Wanting her to feel every bit of his cock, every vein, the shape of it, the way it twitches slightly when the tip rubs against her walls. Her eyes clench shut as she squirms under him, begging for him to go faster.

"I'm being gentle. Isn't this what you wanted?" Len questions, snapping his hips back into hers.

"Please go faster." Rin begs, her hands gripping onto his waist as she tries to move her hips along with his.

"What was that?" Len quirks an eyebrow.

"Rough, I want it rough, Len!"

He didn't have to think twice. His hips bucked forward slamming into Rin. Len's hands firmly pinning her waist onto the mattress as he plows into her repeatedly. Small moans coming from the body under him, Len latches his lips onto Rin's neck, slightly sucking on a small part, but moving down to her collar bone before making any visible marks. Sucking on her skin harshly he lifts his head, admiring the purplish-blue hickey he left behind. He loves marking his sister where no one else would see them. He moves his lips to her side, right under her ribs before biting harshly. She groans.

"Len, that hurt."

"Just marking what's mine." He mumbles against her stomach, slamming his hips into hers over and over again. He flips her on top of him, his back leaning against the bed as she ends up straddling him, not once did his cock slip out of her in the process. She began to bounce up and down, the springs of the mattress making small squeaking sounds. The door knob tried turning but no use, it was locked. Then a knock came.

"Rin, why is the door locked?" Their mom asked.

"I.. I wanted to be alone." She replies as she continues to bounce on Len's cock. There was a pause and their mom continued.

"Have you seen Len? He was downstairs just a while ago." Hearing Len's name Rin slows down, Len took it upon himself to thrust upwards, causing Rin to gasp.

"No, I haven't seen h..him." Rin responds, staying still, her knees holding her up as Len continues to thrust upwards at a quickening pace. Rin places her hands over her mouth to keep from moaning loudly as she cums onto Len's cock.

"Alright well, goodnight." Their mother's footsteps ascend down the stairs and immediately Len pushes his sisters on all fours and before Rin could say or do anything Len was down to the hilt, buried in Rin's core. The warm, wet, cavern sucked him in everytime he'd pull out. Something about almost getting caught lit a fire inside of Len and he was rougher than usual. Rin couldn't keep up. She already came but Len was having a field day. Her face pressed against the mattress while her ass was slightly lifted. Her arms sprawled across the bed as her fists balled against the sheets. Len's hands gripped firmly onto Rin's ass as he threw his head back, pulling out to the tip and slamming back in with force. Soon her legs gave out as her body laid flat against the sheets. Len places his arms on either side of her, using them to hold his body up as he continues to ram into her. Indenting the mattress as he thrusts his hips forward. Everytime he would do so, her body would hit the bed and her ass would bounce back up, taking Len's cock deeper into her core. Rin's moans muffled by the mattress as she buried her face against it.

"I'm so fucking close." Len moans against her shoulder, thrusting once more before he shudders and jerks his body forward, his seed slowly dripping out of her as he pulls out. Panting, Len sits back onto Rin's head board and fixes his hair, seeing how it came undone in the heat of the moment. Rin crawls in between his legs, resting her head onto his lap, nuzzling Len's flaccid dick.

"Do you love my cock that much?" Len raises an eyebrow, combing his fingers through his sister's hair. Rin just nods, placing a kiss above Len's length.

 **A/N: Holy. Water.**


End file.
